Year of the Lupine
by ravenclawroyalty
Summary: seven poems in Sirius's POV following his life in Hogwarts. Centered around his relationship with one Remus Lupin. Yeah, it's slash. love it or move on. COMPLETE!
1. year one

_Author's Note: Wow…I have not written anything in ages!!! No, I did not fall off the face of the Earth, but Jesus it's been a while. If anyone's wondering, I'll probably update my other stuff soonish, but I have no guarantees. I wrote this bit because I've been reading a lot of Sirius/Remus slash, so I've been having their relationship on my mind lately._

_Disclaimer: Nope not mine…just the plot and I'm not sure how original that is either._

_Another note: This is slash people. Don't like. Don't read. It's that simple. Flamers are losers. If you can't be constructive, don't say anything._

_Now, let's begin shall we?_

**Year One**

The train breathed anxious steam into the air.

Father pats my shoulder bracingly.

_Proud son. Good son._

Mother kisses my forehead 

And holds Regalus' hand.

_Be good son. Be proud son_.

And I saw you for the first time.

I was surrounded.

You were alone

Small and suffocated in the crowd.

But powerful enough to hold my eyes on you.

Father follows my gaze.

_Half blooded bastard. Shouldn't be allowed in._

He didn't know the half of it.

Neither did I.

Not then anyway.

The crowd shifts

And you disappear.

For some reason

That made me very sad.

I board the train.

I throw kisses out the window

And watch Mother catch them.

I look for a compartment

And I find you all alone.

I sit.

And something begins.

The days roll into each other.

And we make two new friends

Peter Pettigrew: stupid boy, fun boy

The one who will always be your friend.

So simple and loyal.

And James Potter.

Spoiled boy, genius boy.

So quick and charismatic

And good to the core.

For a heart-stopping moment

I didn't know whom I loved more

Him

Or you.

You were quiet that first year.

I knew you didn't trust us.

And that hurt.

James and I are inseparable.

Brothers.

But he was my first love.

A child's crush.

You were so quiet

James was so loud.

You were beautiful

But he was blinding

And I was blind.

James and I caused trouble.

Lily Evans (pretty girl,

Smart girl, good girl)

Got so mad at us.

I didn't like her.

I know

Shame.

So James and I turned her hair

As green as her eyes.

She didn't like that.

James laughed

But I was watching you.

You frowned.

Later you told me

_Lily's nice. Be nice to her_.

I tried.

Perhaps.

I wrote letters home then.

Sent news. Send love.

I made them proud.

Despite being in Gryffindor.

But they didn't like you.

_Bad blood_

_Not like us._

You taught me not to hate half bloods,

How to blow a bubble,

How to pick a lock the Muggle way,

How to make the perfect levitating snowball.

Do you remember when

I set Professor Slughorn on fire.

That really was an accident!

And when James and I

Flooded the third floor corridor.

You got mad because Charms was cancelled.

And you liked Charms class.

And Christmas!

You weren't expecting so many presents

I got you a new winter coat,

With big, warm pockets

Just like mine

Because your coat was so thin.

You got me special ink.

So I could write notes to someone

And only that person could read it.

I only ever wrote notes to you.

The train halted with a weary sigh.

We promised to write.

And we made plans to stay at James'

Your parents didn't hug you.

I remember.

But your mother held your hand.

My parents held me

And asked me questions.

As they led me away

From the station

I answered

But I was watching you.

_End note: I hope you all liked this. I have the entire thing written, so it's just a matter of finding the time to post. Drop me a review if you liked it, or if you didn't like it and think I can make it better. Much love, ciao._


	2. year two

_A/N: Well, I'd like to thank all my reviewers…cough…gag. All zero of them. Seriously, people, it's not that hard. Anyway, here's their second year. It gets juicier with each chapter, as they get older, so bear with me these first few chappies._

_Disclaimer: There is no way anyone could ever mistake me for JKR._

_Warning: slash…boy/boy…scandal and such. Don't like, don't read. _

IIxoxoxoxII

**Year Two**

It begins almost the same

As last year.

The train

Kisses.

_Proud son_

Except when I wave to you

(And you wave back!)

Mother tells me

_Spend more time with Avery and Nott_

My parents still don't like you

And this makes me sad.

But I never liked Avery or Nott

They don't like Gryffindors.

I board the train

And wave out the window

But I don't look to see

If anyone waves back.

You're in a compartment

With Peter and James

Who talk and laugh.

You smile

But you are very far away.

I watch you with questioning eyes.

You're pale and your eyes are bloodshot.

There are scabs

On your wrists and neck.

You feel my eyes on you.

Blushing, you ignore my stare.

Because you don't want me to ask

Where the scratches came from.

xoxoxox

Classes are harder.

But we're ready for it.

Lily Evans grew several inches.

James throws paper at her

But I don't.

I know you don't like it.

We still cause trouble

And you even help sometimes.

You're not so quiet anymore

But I know you don't trust us.

xoxoxox

You get sick a lot

Even James notices

When he's not bothering Lily.

You always say you're fine

But I see the panic in your eyes

So I don't press the matter.

I just worry.

xoxoxox

I still write my parents

And I tell them about you

I don't think they're proud anymore

They tell me to find other friends.

I try to explain

How smart and kind and good

And quiet you are.

How you always understand with just your eyes.

But Father didn't like it

When I told him that.

_Stop being such a bloody girl._

I didn't understand what he meant.

Mother told me

_Forget him. There are better friends for you._

But I couldn't.

So I just stopped telling them.

xoxoxox

James and I play Quidditch now.

We're very good.

Sometimes you watch us practice

You clap and shout

Especially when we do something spectacular

I asked why you didn't join the team

You said you weren't any good at flying

And looked away.

xoxoxox

You taught me how to ice skate backward

How to get my Wizard's Chess pieces to listen to me

The words to Muggle Christmas carols

The meaning of the word 'narcissistic'

xoxoxox

Do you remember Halloween

When James put a bat in Lily's treacle tart.

Even you laughed when she started screaming.

And the time we skipped Potions

And built an igloo.

We hid inside until lunch

Thinking we were so clever.

We got detention for that.

And when James found

The secret passage to Honeydukes.

And remember when Davey Gudgeon

Nearly lost an eye

Because of that crazy tree.

You threw up when you heard

I didn't know why.

xoxoxox

We got off the train

My parents held me

I see you speak to your parents

They nod

Your mother looks doubtful

As you come toward me.

You ask if I can stay

At your house sometime.

My parents stare

With flashing eyes.

The hope dies in me

Before it reaches my heart.

You know you've said something wrong.

I breathe an apology

And you back away

Confused and hurt.

I leave the station in silence

My parents are not proud.

IIxoxoxoxII

_A/N: Poor Sirius. It's not his fault he has terrible, narrow-minded parents. Anyway, drop me a review. Reviews boost confidence. Or tell me what I'm doing wrong. Constructive criticism is awesome. Ciao._


	3. year three

_A/N: So, here's chapter three like I promised. I want to thank my reviews. They made my day. Hope y'all enjoy this chappie._

_Warning: slash…don't like don't read._

_Disclaimer: I keep closing my eyes and clicking my heels but I still have not changed into JKR. Maybe if I wish harder…_

_On with the chapter:_

IIIxoxoxoxIII

**Year Three**

I say goodbye as quickly as possible

And board the heaving train.

I'm looking for you.

I haven't seen you all summer

But we wrote so many letters.

I find you struggling with your trunk.

You're not well again.

I help you

I hug you

I don't ask what's wrong.

I'd never hugged you before

You're surprisingly muscular.

I'd expected bones.

James comes into the compartment

Looking dazed and happy

He tells us Lily Evans has breasts now

We just laugh

You remind him that Lily is a girl

It was bound to happen.

He nods

But I don't think he's listening.

xoxoxox

When you think nobody's looking

You get very sad.

Your eyes slide out of focus

Your hair falls across your face.

I make jokes.

I do so many stupid things

Just to make you smile.

And you're still sick all the time.

I stole James' cloak once

And followed you until

You disappeared down that tree.

I told James and Peter.

When you came back.

We asked you about it

With panicked eyes you told us what you were.

And for a few moments

You lost us

We recoiled

But instantly we embraced you

And we loved you more.

I hugged hardest.

xoxoxox

Regalus went into Slytherine

He's became the good son

The proud son.

My parents don't write me as often.

I don't write to them

I have nothing to tell them.

Regalus told them about you and me

I disobeyed them:

I'm still your friend.

I got my first howler

It made you cry

It made me hate them

Because they hurt you.

xoxoxox

You taught me how to ride a thestral

Even though I can't see them

How to love Shelley and Keats

Even when James said poetry was dumb

How to perform a cheering charm.

How to pass Divination without opening my book.

Xoxoxox

Do you remember when

We went to Hogsmeade first time

You and I shared a butterbeer

Because we spent almost all our money

At Honeydukes and Zonkos.

And when James first asked Lily out

She smiled and said

_Over my dead body_.

And the time you and I couldn't sleep

So we went outside

And watched a meteor shower.

I think I wanted to hold your hand

But I didn't.

We found the kitchens that year

You liked the House Elves.

They made you laugh.

xoxoxox

Before the train stops

We decide to go to James' again

We say goodbye in the compartment

And leave separately.

Mother hugs me

Father doesn't.

They talk to Regalus

So I can look at you unnoticed

You're leaving

But you feel my gaze

You look over your shoulder

And smile at me

Before you're swallowed by the crowd.

IIIxoxoxoxIII

_A/N: So there it is. I hope you liked it. Drop me a review if you did. I love reviews; they make me want to write more. Chapter four will be up soon._


	4. year four

_A/N: So here is chapter four! I'm so proud of myself for actually posting when I say I will. This is a rare occurrence for me. Again, thanks to my reviewers. They are very encouraging and I love them mucho._

_Disclaimer: nope, not mine._

_Warning: slash and such. You know what that means. Don't like don't read._

_Anyway, on with the chapter. I hope you like it._

IVxoxoxoxIV

**Year Four**

I stayed with James for all of August

So I board the train with him.

We find Peter quickly.

But I'm anxious to see you.

You went to France

So we didn't see you all summer.

It wasn't a vacation for you,

Your letters told me

You went to see a bunch of French healers.

To see what they could do.

We find you.

You look all right.

So I breathe easier.

We talk about nothing

And laugh.

I can't take my eyes off you.

You're darker

Taller

Freckles scatter under your eyes

Your hair is longer and lighter

I pretend not to stare.

xoxoxox

James asks Lily out almost every day

She hates him.

Peter gets a girlfriend

Pretty girl names Scarlet

She has very long curly hair.

Girls flirt with us a lot

I like their legs and hair

But when I kiss them

I think about you

Then I don't want to kiss them anymore.

xoxoxox

I think about you being alone

During full moons and afterward

Alone in that shack all broken and cold.

And it kills me.

I want to help

You say nothing will help

_I'm fine_. _Don't worry_

But I worry all the time

So I go to the library.

I've never read so much in my life

I don't know what I'm looking for

But there has to be something.

xoxoxox

James and I are creating a map

Something to help us with pranks

You help and so does Peter

You said we should pass it on

When we graduate

Share our secrets with someone worthy.

We agree.

We are now officially:

The Marauders.

The map is a work in progress

Every time we discover something

We add it to the map.

xoxoxox

We win the Quidditch Cup

You got so drunk at that party

You fell asleep on my chest

Do you remember?

xoxoxox

You seem so happy

You don't get those sad looks anymore

I think you trust us now

Because we won't ever leave you

Not ever.

xoxoxox

My parents don't write me

Sometimes Regalus gives me a message

But that doesn't happen often

I don't know what I did wrong

Other than be your friend.

If they knew you,

They'd love you.

I know they would.

xoxoxox

Did you notice Snape looking at you?

He does.

All the time

I think he hates you.

And that makes me want to kill him.

He's so awful to you

You pretend it doesn't matter

But it still hurts

You've got fight back.

You're so powerful

You could kill him with a look

So why don't you?

xoxoxox

You taught me how to do a back flip

How to use a Muggle telephone.

That I actually could be quiet for five whole minutes

(Even though you had to sit on me)

How to speak very limited, very sexy things in French.

xoxoxox

Do you remember when

Peter ate so much pudding

He threw up purple?

When James and I

Found the Room of Requirement

When I finally showed you

How to ride a broom.

And when we all went to James' for Christmas

And there was mistletoe everywhere!

We were talking and drinking eggnog

When James pointed out that

You and I were standing under some.

You turned so red

And said that mistletoe

Was for a boy and a girl.

But James was cruel that winter

And wouldn't let you get away.

I just shrugged

But my heart was pounding

And I kissed you

Very quickly

On the lips

They were soft and pink.

We both blushed

And drank more eggnog.

James laughed and looked triumphant

You looked ready to die

I was torn between

Wanting to kill James

Or snog you senseless.

So instead I got really, really drunk.

xoxoxox

I didn't want to get off the train

I didn't think I could bear

Another summer without you.

I knew I loved you

You didn't though

You just smiled

When I hugged you

Extra long and tight.

And you left

And I left.

I didn't even look at my parents

Because I want too busy

Memorizing you.

IVxoxoxoxIV

_A/N: I really like this chapter. I like how awkward their first kiss is…hmmm I'm evil. Drop me a review if you enjoyed this a lot. Or even if you only liked it a little. Or if you hated it but know how I could make it better. Reviews are a life force; they keep writers like me going. Ciao_


	5. year five

_A/N: So here is chapter five. I know I've been slacking on the updating. Please forgive. This one is kind of short but I hope you like it anyway._

_Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. Sorry to disappoint, but it's just not possible._

_Warning: slash, but obviously if you've read this far you know that. Don't like, don't read._

_On with the chapter…_

VxoxoxoxV

**Year Five**

I figured it out!

I know how to help you.

I barely say goodbye to my parents

Before I leap on the train.

It was a full moon so you aren't there.

That made me sad

But I find James and Peter

And tell them my plan to help you.

We were going to be Animagi.

They loved the idea

I just hoped you would too.

xoxoxox

James became a Prefect

I could feel you disappointment

But you congratulated him all the same

He was so surprised,

He forgot to torment Lily.

She's a Prefect too.

That should be interesting.

xoxoxox

A lot of girls flirt with you.

I don't blame them.

You're so shy and beautiful.

You don't even notice them swooning.

I've seen boys chat you up too.

They make you embarrassed

And sometimes you hide behind your bangs

I want to kill them

Don't they realize how uncomfortable

They make you?

xoxoxox

Snape is asking awkward questions

He sees more than he should.

I hate him so much.

He says the meanest things to you

I don't know how Lily stands him.

He only ever stops hurting you

When she tells him to.

But he starts again when she leaves.

Can you blame James and me

For hexing the day lights out of him?

One day I'll make him pay.

xoxoxox

We succeeded in becoming Animagi

You were so happy you cried

_I'm so lucky to have friends like you._

I told you luck had nothing to do with it.

You met my eyes

And I hoped you understood.

So now we are Messrs.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

Hogwarts will never be the same.

xoxoxox

Regulus suspects something

He confronted me, but I denied it.

If he tells my parents

And they send a howler…

You'll never speak to me again.

After all,

You thought mistletoe

Was for a boy and a girl.

I couldn't bear that though

I need you too much

I hope he doesn't say anything.

xoxoxox

You taught me that any deed in forgivable

Even when I almost killed Snape, and James and you.

That music can make you cry.

How to Mambo (And I loved it when

We messed up and our hips bumped)

How to sleep and learn in History of Magic.

Xoxoxox

Do you remember when Snape

Called Lily a mudblood?

You comforted her later.

James felt really awful

I wonder if she knows.

Or when we went skinny-dipping

One night in the lake.

You positively glowed in the moonlight.

And first time we went to Hogsmeade

In animal form.

You were so nervous and panting.

And that thunderstorm that kept us all night

Just you and me.

xoxoxox

The train stops.

I get off with you and Peter.

James is talking to Lily, poor bloke.

I see Regulus talking low to my parents.

Mother claps a hand to her mouth

Father looks furious.

I turn to say goodbye to you.

A fierce hand grabs me.

_Get away from him!_

And I'm dragged away from you

By my father.

VxoxoxoxV

_A/N: Oh no! This is a bad way to begin the summer! Poor Sirius. I'm so mean to him. So, yeah, drop me a review. Reviews bring joy and joyness to writers like me. I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'll aim for before Christmas. It'll be my gift to you if you review!_


	6. year six

_A/N: This is the second to last chapter folks. Isn't that exciting? I'm actually going to finish a story!! And I kept my promise by posting before Christmas. And, for all of you who read Name of the Game, I started writing the next chapter for that. I'll try to get that up soonish as well. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys (and girls) are absolutely amazing and I love you all!_

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is an amazing place that was not of my creation. I do not claim any portion of it. _

_Warning: I just realized that this is a slash fic. O…M…G…don't like, don't read._

_Chapter Six, everyone:_

VIxoxoxoxVI

**Year Six**

I board the train

James at my side

I can't meet your gaze

You know I ran away from home

You know I'm staying with James.

But you don't know why.

I can't begin to explain.

James and Peter and you talk

But I feel your eyes eating me.

I shrink away from your concern.

I'm in love with you.

James knows

My parents know.

My parents locked me in my room

After Regulus betrayed me.

Said they'd starve it out of me.

_Filthy Blood-traitor._

_Stop being a bloody ponce._

But I couldn't

So I escaped.

I ran

But the truth stayed close.

I took my motorbike

And went to James'.

I'd never cried so hard.

I told James everything

Everything.

And when I was done

He put his arm around me

Like a brother

And said

_You've got to tell him._

_He's got to know._

I nodded, feeling drained but better.

I needed to tell you

But I was so scared.

xoxoxox

The days blend together

Teachers yell, friends hug

People fail tests and forget homework.

I'm such a mess.

You try to help

I'm so ashamed that I pushed you away

So viciously.

I hurt you so much this year.

But you never blamed me

Your eyes would widen

And you'd leave me alone

To hate myself and regret my words.

James was so caught up

In helping me survive

He forgot to ask Lily out.

I think she missed the attention

And saw him in a new light.

xoxoxox

I spend Christmas alone this year

You gave me and James mirrors

So we would always be able

To find each other.

I think you knew how much

I needed James this year.

xoxoxox

I tried to kill Regulus

He betrayed me

It took four people to hold me back

You looked so scared

I got two weeks detention.

Dumbledore's office was nice

He asked me if I was all right

I told him I was fine

But I know he didn't believe me.

xoxoxox

I was always looking at you

You are so beautiful.

Especially while you studied or took notes

You get this intense look

Like you really like what you're doing

Even though it doesn't totally make sense yet.

Your brow creases

Your hair falls against your forehead.

Sometimes you brush it back impatiently

Sometimes you leave it hanging in your eyes

You would feel me staring at you

And you would meet my gaze

And blush so slightly.

You look away

But your expression relaxes.

xoxoxox

You taught me that friendship can survive anything

How to trill my 'R's like I'm purring

That the silence of winter is beautiful

If you aren't alone

How to love without wanting to die.

xoxoxox

Do you remember when we turned Snape

Into a tree toad

We should have left him that way.

And when we both couldn't sleep

So we went flying over the lake.

We landed on the Astronomy Tower

And looked at the stars

I almost told you then.

But I was so scared

And the night was so perfect.

Or when I told you I hated you

I'm still sorry for that

I never hated you

I just loved you so much it hurt.

And that night you found me outside

Crying by the lake

It was raining

And I told you I was gay

But nothing more.

You just reassured me

And acted like a friend

I really wanted to drown myself then.

But you took me inside

And slept beside me

Because you knew I was miserable

And I didn't want to be alone.

I love how you ask no questions

You just know.

xoxoxox

The year ended

I would go home with James

You said you would come visit

I saw my parents

But they didn't see me

I left the station with James

His mother held my hand.

I hoped I would see you soon.

VIxoxoxoxVI

_A/N: Poor Sirius. This was a very bad year for him (grins maniacally). Last chapter coming up. If you review I might make it an early Christmas present! So, yeah, review and such. Ciao._


	7. year seven

_A/N: Hola everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, but things came up (like Christmas…it happens), then school started urrggg._

_True story: I keep a pile of books, notebooks, pens etc beside my bed, because I do all of my writing in my very tiny room. The first draft of this story was on a bunch of loose-leaf on top of that pile. I've been quasi-sick for the past few days, but I must have been totally delirious last night, because I woke up and the first draft was in my bed right next to my face. It was like the fanfiction gods were telling me to update. Weird, yeah?_

_So, here is chapter seven. The last one!!! I still can't get over the fact that I've actually finished something. Extra thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock my small literary world._

_Warning: is this even necessary? Yep still slash._

_Disclaimer: contrary to popular believe, I don't own harry potter. Shocker, I know…_

_Le chapter:_

VIIxoxoxoxVII

**Year Seven**

I board the train

And know I have to tell you

The idea haunted me sixth year

And all summer

It rubbed my insides raw

And made me want to throw up

This has to end

You have to know

I find you with Peter

James is Head Boy

--Amazing I know—

So he doesn't join us

The train ride is torture

Filled with forced laughter

And silences so saturated with emotion

That I want to disappear.

xoxoxox

This is our last year

That terrifies me

No more Hogwarts

Time is running short

I have to tell you

But excuses paralyze me

And days turn into weeks

xoxoxox

Lily and James grow closer

She even smiles at me sometimes

I think James tells her things about me

And my horrible life

But I don't mind

It's good to have her encouragement

However silent.

xoxoxox

N.E.W.Ts make you stressed

Sometimes you snap at us

And you're always exhausted

The anguish comes out during the full moon

Some nights we don't dare leave the shack

You tear yourself apart

And all we can do is watch.

Even when you're human

You're edgy all the time

You've always been endearingly sarcastic

Now you're practically caustic

Your unnatural bitterness

Hurts you more than us

I see it in your eyes

And it kills me.

xoxoxox

One night I wake up

Your bed is empty

I find you in the Common Room

Your books piled around you

And you're crying

I sit beside

And ask you what's wrong

You look at me with dark puffy eyes

And tell me

_No matter how well I do_

_I'll only have a half-life_

_With a second rate job_

_And I'll be alone_

_Because of the wolf_

_And I'll watch everyone_

_Be happy and move up in life_

_And I'll be left behind_

_Until I fade away._

_So why should I even bother_

_With these stupid books_

_And stupid grades_

_That won't mean anything_

_Because no one will care?_

My heart breaks

I hold you

And kiss your hair

You don't move away

You cry against me until there's nothing left

Then I tell you

_You have to do well_

_So you can fight_

_Because things won't be like this forever_

_And you have to be ready_

_For when the world changes_

_Until then, you have to work harder_

_To get what we take for granted_

_And no matter what_

I tell you

_I'll never leave you_

_And I'll always care._

You break away a little

Your eyes are a question

You wonder how much I mean that.

Before I can even think

I kiss you.

Then I realize what I'm doing

I break away violently

I can't stop apologizing

There are tears in my eyes now

I want to run away

But I'm babbling

I'm on my feet and trying to flee

Your voice rises over my ranting

_Sirius, stop being an idiot! _

You take my hand

Touch my cheek

And you kiss me

And you keep kissing me

I can't breath

I want to cry

And the moment is perfect.

xoxoxox

I have never been happier

And the whole world knows it.

James just rolled his eyes and grinned

When he saw us holding hands

Peter looked surprised

Then shrugged.

I can't stop touching you

And you can't stop touching me

The Slytherines hate us more than ever

But I love kissing you in front of Regulus.

xoxoxox

By Halloween James and Lily are dating

James got one chance

One Hogsmeade visit

That's really all he needed anyway

And Lily relented.

They're beautiful together

xoxoxox

Life is still hard

It still hurts us

But we aren't alone

And that makes all the difference.

xoxoxox

You taught me how to speak basic Meremish,

That time can belong to two people for a little while,

What it's like to dance

With someone's hands in my back pockets

And head on my shoulder,

That honesty can make you weightless.

xoxoxox

Do you remember when

We first kissed in the corridor

The world stopped and starred

But they accepted it rather quickly

Or when we had that snowball fight

And James ran into a tree

We couldn't stop laughing

Lily was so concerned about that gash

On his cheek

But when it scarred over

She said it made him look roguish and sexy

And when I went to your house for Christmas

Your mother looked at you and me

She smiled so knowingly I blushed

I love your mum.

And those nights

Staying up late watching the fire die

Sometimes all four of us

Sometimes just you and me

But you were always beside me

Remember lying under our favorite tree

Heartbeat to heartbeat

Those memories are forever.

xoxoxox

The train stopped for the last time

We stepped off into the world

I would go home with James again

So I kissed you long and slow

Savoring your taste and scent

And the feel of your hair between my fingers

I saw my parents looking

Horror stricken.

I hope they saw how much I love you

I kissed you again

Then left with my new family

I would miss you

And it hurt

But I'd never been so happy

Nor felt so loved.

VIIxoxoxoxVII

_A/N: So that's it. I hope you all enjoyed this. I have lot stuff going on, so I don't know when I'll be writing anything else, but I'll definitely try my hardest. I know I've neglected my other stories. Anyway, thanks for keeping with me throughout this story. Until we meet again, ciao._


End file.
